


the wrong assumption

by Boxedinsunshine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, Bottom Choi Hansol | Vernon, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxedinsunshine/pseuds/Boxedinsunshine
Summary: When Minghao moves colleges, Hansol is described to Minghao as a total and utter ‘straight fuckboy’. Thankfully, whoever started that idea is completely, absolutely hilariously wrong, as Minghao comes to finds out.





	the wrong assumption

**Author's Note:**

> listen I did this in one sitting after a late shift at work it's 3am have mercy i just wanted to write some self-indulgent smut

Minghao comes to college a couple of weeks into the semester, only knowing that his childhood friend Junhui is his roommate, he’s already been signed up to the dance crew, and what his major is.

Junhui shows him where his classes are on the weekend and where the dance crew hangs out and practices, and then, to Minghao’s embarrassment, knocks on the door of some of his friends and introduces them to him.

“This is Chan, my favourite baby,” Junhui coos, and Chan sighs in annoyance at Junhui before greeting him, “and his roommate, Seungkwan, my other baby.”

Seungkwan is cheerful and bright and welcoming, and Chan is a bit more reserved but just as welcoming, and Minghao - despite his mortification of Junhui just barging into everyone’s room on the weekend - is glad they’re in the same circle. Thankfully they don’t hang around long enough for it to be too awkward, and Junhui walks him back to their dorm.

“Seungkwan lives too far from home to go home every weekend, and I think Chan is just enjoying his freedom a bit for now,” Junhui explains, when Minghao asks why they’re here on the weekend. “I mean, they’re not as far from their parents as us, but still.”

“Chan is also in our dance crew,” Junhui continues, “as well as Soonyoung, or Hoshi if you want to call him. He roommates with a guy called Wonwoo, who hangs out in a different group of friends, but we overlap quite a bit with that group anyway.”

“So who else is in your group of friends?” 

“Well, there’s Seokmin and Jihoon as well. Seokmin is super cheerful and friendly and super loud, and everyone loves him. Jihoon is a bit more quiet and can be a bit scary when you first meet him, but he’s a softie and everyone knows it.”

They get back to their dorm, Junhui making himself comfortable on Minghao’s bed. He has a box of stuff he hasn’t unpacked sitting on there as well, but he moves it off in favour of sitting down as well.

“Ah, right, you’ll also probably bump into them at some point, but remember when I mentioned Wonwoo? Yeah, well, he hangs out with Seungcheol, Mingyu, Joshua or Jisoo, Jeonghan, and Hansol.”

“I’m not going to remember all these names,” Minghao complains, clutching his head in his hands. 

“It’s fine, you’ll get used to it, and they won’t fault you on not knowing their names anyway.”

Despite Minghao’s wariness at Junhui’s comment, over only a couple weeks he does actually learn their names, and is able to recognise them.

It helps a lot that the other group also seem to pop up whenever Minghao’s group hangs out, not exactly interacting with each other properly, but it’s clear that they’re familiar with each other. Mingyu comes over and talks to him a lot, and Wonwoo hangs around to be with Soonyoung. 

“They’re uh, kind of together, it’s kind of weird though,” Junhui explains one day. “Like, everyone knows they’re thirsting for each other, but they refuse to make it official.”

“Is anyone else together?” Minghao asks, because he has his suspicions on a couple.

“Hmm, I think Mingyu and Seungkwan like each other. Seungcheol, Joshua and Jeonghan have a weird thing going on that no one can figure out yet, and …. that’s all I can think of at the moment.”

“Are any of them straight?” 

Junhui laughs. “Nah.” But then he stops, considering. “Actually, there’s a big rumour going around that Hansol is, apparently a lot of girls are claiming they fucked him before we started the semester. Like,  _ fuckboy  _ levels.”

“Oh,” is Minghao’s only response, because okay - Hansol does kind of dress like one. He can fit the description pretty damn well, which is a shame, because Minghao thought he was pretty cute. 

“I don’t know, he hasn’t denied it or anything as far as I know, but it’s still weird,” Junhui barrels on, humming in consideration.

Minghao can’t say he interacts with Hansol now, and definitely didn’t before the semester started, so he can’t judge the situation. But despite Junhui’s apparent reluctance at the idea, Minghao does sort of assume Hansol is indeed a  _ fuckboy  _ after that.

“Hey,” Soonyoung says when they’re eating out at a restaurant after practice, checking his phone, “Jeonghan and Jisoo have their own apartment, right? Well they’re having a small party tomorrow night, and our group is invited.”

“Our whole group?” Chan asks, doubtful, and Soonyoung confidently nods.

“Yeah, Mingyu just messaged me actually,” Seungkwan pipes up, looking at his phone. “He said he forgot to mention it, but yeah, we’re all invited.”

And Minghao is a mix of excitement and nerves from there, waiting for it. He hasn’t actually been to an actual party yet - he’s had drinks with the group, but nothing too out of control, nothing he isn’t able to remember the next morning. 

Jeonghan and Joshua’s apartment isn’t too big or fancy, but it’s still large enough to fit the thirteen of them pretty comfortably. Minghao turns up with the dance crew after their practice, and Mingyu lets them up and into the apartment, already stumbling a bit on his feet.

Seokmin shoves drinks into their hands the moment they walk in, and despite Minghao’s earlier hesitance, it’s easy to feel comfortable with the group. Easy to laugh as he watches Jeonghan sneakily pour more alcohol into Jihoon’s drink, as Seokmin and Seungkwan seem to battle with who can hit the highest and loudest note, and then as Mingyu clumsily does his best to talk to Seungkwan.

He’s comfortable on the couch for awhile, another drink in his hand, Junhui having gotten up and moved to talk to some of the others at some point. He’s alone watching the others until someone sits beside him, and he turns to see Hansol, who’s made himself comfortable on the couch, half-finished drink in his hand.

“How much have you had?” Minghao asks him, because it feels awkward not to say anything.

Hansol shrugs. “Not enough, probably.”

“Fair,” Minghao replies, because looking over at Jihoon, Mingyu and Chan, it’s clear they’re a few drinks ahead.

And Minghao looks at Hansol again, at the way he licks his lips before taking his next sip and  _ oh.  _

Minghao really just wants to  _ ruin  _ him.

It’s not like he hasn’t thought it before, but it’s just been a fleeting thought, something that he thinks sometimes with certain people. But - but right now, he can’t really imagine doing anything else.

_ He’s straight, jesus stop -  _

He takes a deep breath and takes a long sip of his own drink, trying not to look at Hansol, trying not to think about how pretty he’d look with his hands tied up behind his back, how how moans would sound like.

_ Chill, Hao, come on.  _

“So, you’re part of the dance crew right?” Hansol asks him, and Minghao looks to see that Hansol has directed his entire attention to him. He swallows the drink heavily, then nods.

“Yeah, got signed up without even knowing about it.”

Hansol laughs at that. “You have to be good then, I know those guys are insanely good and people have been asking to join them, so you have to be like, really good.”

Minghao flushes a bit at the praise. “I guess so.”

Hansol nudges him. “Come on, you  _ guess?  _ I’ll have to see you at some point. Ah, you guys have a competition soon right? I’m coming to that.”

“Cool,” is all Minghao can think of as a response, because he’s still kind of having an internal freak out about his realisation with Hansol. 

Junhui eventually walks over to them, ruffling Hansol’s hair, who leans into the touch.  _ Oh God okay.  _

“What are you two up to?” He asks them, sitting on the other side of Hansol.

“Just getting to know each other,” Minghao replies, but he’s just watching the way that Hansol looks like he wants to just melt in Junhui’s fingers which are massaging the back of his neck.

“I’m going to get another drink,” Minghao says, standing up suddenly. 

“Oh, can you get me one?” Hansol asks, and Minghao nods and takes his cup before walking to the kitchen to get them. He comes back with them to Hansol’s head resting on Junhui’s shoulder, eyes closed and sighing.

“He’s cute,” he mumbles, and Minghao stops walking. Junhui glances at him before winking.

“Minghao?” Junhui asks, and Minghao swallows heavily again, taking another sip of his own drink.

“Mhm,” Hansol replies, fingers tapping against his thigh. 

Minghao doesn’t know what to do, but Junhui holds up a hand to stop him from moving towards them. 

“Hey, he’s walking over,” Junhui mutters to him, and Hansol’s eyes blearily flicker open and Minghao takes that as his cue to walk towards them, handing Hansol’s cup over.

“Thanks man,” Hansol says, and Minghao nods before standing there awkwardly, thoughts whirling in his mind.

“I’m going to go see Seungkwan,” he tells them, despite knowing that Mingyu is currently doing his best to flirt with him.

He swears Hansol looks disappointed, but he refuses to let himself dwell on it before walking over to Seungkwan and Mingyu. Mingyu barely pays him attention, having his arms around Seungkwan and resting his forehead on the top of Seungkwan’s head. 

“Hey, Seungkwan?” Minghao asks, taking another drink, “Is Hansol actually straight?”

Seungkwan laughs, shaking his head. “About as straight as me, so. I really don’t know how that whole idea started, and neither does he, but yeah, he’s not.”

Minghao just takes another drink, and resolves himself to the fact he should probably avoid seeing Hansol for the rest of the night while he thinks things over and tries not to get into a headspace while he’s here.

Unfortunately for him, Hansol does not have the same resolve at all. A couple hours later, when Jeonghan’s got Seungcheol on his lap and Joshua draped across the back of him, and Mingyu and Seungkwan are  _ finally  _ kissing and Seokmin is doing his best to make a move on Jihoon, Hansol comes up to him.

He’s definitely had a lot since Minghao last talked with him, leaning against the counter that Minghao’s leaning against and then almost falling right over. 

“Uh, you okay?” Minghao asks him, and Hansol laughs.

“Yeah, yeah, just uh - misjudged the distance of the bench.”

And Minghao’s probably had a bit too much as well at this point, because before he realises it, Hansol has come into his space, leaning into him.

“Uh, hello,” he says, suddenly aware of how close they are to each other.

“You - You’re really cute, y’know? Not like, squishy cheeks cute - well, maybe, but like a really attractive cute,” Hansol tells him, and despite the flush on his cheeks probably there from the alcohol, it becomes darker as he talks.

“You too,” Minghao manages to say, and Hansol grins at him, then nods seriously.

“I’ve uh, listen - can I kiss you? Just. Yeah.” Hansol’s voice is quiet, unsure, and Minghao can’t believe what he’s asking, but he smiles and places down his cup securely on the bench.

He cups Hansol’s jaw and moves forward, kissing him. Hansol takes a moment to respond, kissing back messily.

One of Minghao’s hand trails from his jaw to his neck, using his thumb to stroke him, and Hansol  _ whines,  _ needy into Minghao’s mouth. Minghao’s only thought process at this point is to do what he’s wanted to do for a while now -  _ ruin  _ him. 

Hansol puts down his drink as well, hands resting on Minghao’s hips. Minghao begins to kiss Hansol’s jaw, down his neck, and Hansol is breathing heavily, trying to hold back his whines now that Minghao’s mouth isn’t covering his noises.

Minghao sucks at the skin, and Hansol’s breath stutters, tilting his neck to allow Minghao better access. Minghao bites gently and Hansol  _ bucks  _ into him, knees going weak.

Minghao laughs breathily, and Hansol just continues to hold back his groans as Minghao’s hands wander down, cupping his ass and squeezing. 

Hansol bucks again, and Minghao can feel he’s slowly getting hard, and he is too, and -

He pulls back from Hansol’s neck, looking at him seriously. “You’ve had a lot tonight, Hansol.”

This time, Hansol doesn’t stop his whine. “It’s fine, I don’t care.”

Minghao moves his hands, one hand coming up to stroke Hansol’s cheek. “I do care, and you need to as well, okay? I don’t want to do anything when you’ve had this much.” 

Hansol groans, annoyed, but finally nods. “Okay.”

“I’m sorry,” Minghao apologises, kissing his other cheek. “Just not tonight, okay?”

Hansol huffs in response but tucks his head into Minghao’s shoulder, breathing still heavy as he tries to calm down. 

Minghao runs a hand through his hair, and he can feel Hansol keen against the touch, so he rubs lightly at his head.

“God, look at you,” Minghao mutters to him, looking around to make sure no one’s watching. “I could pull on your hair and you’d love it, right?”

Hansol’s grip tightens on his hips, and Minghao can feel the way he groans against his shoulder. 

“Want to ruin you so badly, have you sounding so desperate, tie you up and make you mine,” Minghao says, and Hansol swears loud enough for Minghao to hear it.

They stay like that, with Hansol’s head burying into Minghao’s shoulder, until Minghao can see Junhui trying to get his attention. Minghao taps on Hansol’s back to get his attention, who pulls away and looks at Minghao.

His lips look red and bitten, and there’s marks on his neck that Minghao is proud of. But he can’t do anything else except smile at him, smitten, and then kiss him again.

“You’ll be okay to get home, right?” Minghao asks, and Hansol nods, eyes closing while he smiles.

“Mhm, I’m staying here, don’t worry,” Hansol replies. Minghao looks over at Seungcheol, Joshua and Jeonghan again, who are so focused on each other, but Minghao knows they’ll look after him.

“Okay, well I have to go now. I’ll see you around, alright? Drink some water,” Minghao says, and Hansol whines before he nods again, kissing Minghao again before pulling away. 

Minghao walks over to Junhui feeling like the world is tilted on its axis not only because of the alcohol, and Junhui just laughs at the state of him. 

“Well, I did tell you it was weird he was described as a straight ‘fuckboy’,” Junhui teases, and Minghao just hits him before turning around and thanking everyone, then pushing Junhui out the door. 

The walk isn’t too far, thankfully, and they don’t run into anyone which is even better, because Minghao is well aware of his downstairs situation. Junhui just smirks at him the whole time, and Minghao would hit him again if he was bothered to. 

He’s sort of wrapped up in thinking about just how pretty Hansol looked, in how pretty he sounded, his breathy whines and - 

“I’m taking a shower,” he tells Junhui the moment they get back to their dorm, and Junhui snorts before throwing a towel at him. 

“Take as long as you need, please,” Junhui replies, and Minghao just throws his shirt at him before walking to the showers. 

Minghao laughs when he thinks about his assumption of Hansol before tonight - the idea that he was straight, first of all, and a total fuckboy at that. Because, God - the way Hansol was moaning, the way he responded to Minghao teasing him - yeah, he’s anything but. 

The image of Hansol, flushed and lips red and bitten, with Minghao’s hickeys on his neck fuel him, his best attempts to contain his moans ringing in Minghao’s ears as he turns on the water.

It doesn’t take long to come into his hand, already worked up and desperate for release at this point. He washes himself off, standing under the water for awhile before turning it off and drying himself, and by the time he walks back to his room Junhui is asleep. He goes to sleep that night dreaming about ruining Hansol properly this time.

* * *

 

 

Despite their friend groups interacting more now, pretty much one big group at this point, Hansol and Minghao don’t interact too often. Minghao usually practices with his dance crew while the others meet up, or Hansol’s with Seungcheol. 

Either way, they don’t really get to talk each other until the night of the dance competition. It’s not a big event, just some local crews battling, but Minghao’s still nervous for his first performance. 

It goes well, thankfully, and they’re able to walk away with first place. Soonyoung almost cries, hugging them all proudly, and then turns into a blubbering mess when all the rest of their friends show up, congratulating them. 

Hansol high-fives him, and Minghao’s glad to find it doesn’t feel awkward between them. All of them go out for a celebratory dinner, with Hansol sitting beside Minghao, and the conversation is light and fun for the entire time.

When they go to leave, Hansol grabs Minghao’s wrist.

“Hey, uh, Cheol’s going to Jeonghan and Josh’s place tonight, do you wanna, uh, come over or something? No pressure, of course,” Hansol stammers out, and Minghao just stands in shock for a moment before smiling.

“Yeah, I’d like to,” he replies, and Hansol smiles in relief. They say goodbye to the others, and Junhui pats him knowingly on the shoulder before giving him a condom.

Minghao hits him but pockets it anyway, and Hansol leads Minghao back to his dorm. It’s on the other side of Minghao’s, and Minghao follows behind him in curiousity as he opens the door.

It’s pretty easy to tell which side is whose, because Hansol’s side looks a lot more cluttered than Seungcheol’s, whose stuff, Minghao had noticed, was littered throughout Joshua’s and Jeonghan’s apartment.

Hansol turns to him. “Sorry about the mess, I’m not the cleanest person.”

Minghao laughs, then moves to sit on his bed after he takes off his shoes. “It’s fine, I don’t mind.”

Hansol remains standing, awkwardly rubbing at the back of his neck. “You know you were really good tonight. Like,  _ wow.  _ I thought you would be but that was incredible.”

Now it’s Minghao’s turn to feel awkward, feeling himself blush a little. “Ah, thank you. I was really nervous, actually, but I’m glad we won.”

“Well you didn’t look nervous, you really looked so confident up there.”

“That’s always good to hear,” Minghao grins, running a hand through his hair.

“Um, you know I’d - I’d just like to say sorry if I sounded too - uh, like … desperate that other night,” Hansol mumbles, after some silence between them. Minghao feels his eyebrows furrow, but then he grins again.

Hansol moves to sit next to him on the bed, and Minghao smiles at him. “I liked it, like, a lot. You sounded so fucking good, actually.”

“Oh,” Hansol says, eyes flickering from Minghao to the floor. 

“You know, I’d really like to make you sound like that again,” Minghao says, and he can see the way Hansol’s eyes open a little, surprised. “Don’t tell me you invited me here without thinking that’s exactly what I’d do, right?” 

He can see the way Hansol’s ears are turning red, the way he nervously laughs. “It wasn’t too weird, right? And you’re okay with it?”

Minghao moves into his space, trying to make eye contact with him. He doesn’t speak until Hansol’s eyes finally meet his. “I’m okay with it, I’ll let you know if I’m not. And it’s not too weird at all, I promise. But you need to promise me that if it feels too much, you’ll let me know.”

Hansol nods, serious. “Yeah, I will.”

“Do you have a safeword?” Minghao asks, and he immediately knows the answer as his eyebrows furrow, thinking. “It’s okay, let’s just use ‘red’ for now. I’ll use it too.”

He wonders if Hansol’s lack of word means he hasn’t really explored sex like this, or - God, he hopes not - but if he  _ has,  _ his partner didn’t tell him about safewords and limits.

Hansol agrees to it, and Minghao waits for a moment before he moves in to kiss Hansol, hand coming up to cup his cheek. Hansol is pliant, and Minghao takes the chance to move him up the bed, his back on the headrest of the bed.

He sits on top of him, his knees either side of Hansol’s hips, and kisses him again. Hansol responds passionately, desperately, and Minghao tugs at his lips with his teeth a little, making Hansol moan. 

“You have no idea how badly I’ve been waiting to ruin you,” Minghao tells him, and Hansol grins at him. 

“I think I have a bit of an idea, actually,” he replies, and Minghao huffs before kissing him again. Hansol’s hands are on Minghao’s hips, and they slowly begin to move to cup his ass, and Minghao nips at Hansol’s lips again.

He kisses down Hansol’s jaw until he reaches his neck, kissing a line down his throat softly before going back up to his jaw, then begins to suck at the skin, beginning to bite when he finally reaches his collarbones.

Hansol’s letting out breathy moans, and Minghao laughs when he begins to grind up against Minghao.

“So desperate, aren’t you? Baby’s so desperate to be fucked,” Minghao laughs, and Hansol whines.

Minghao taps his cheek to get his attention, and Hansol looks down at him. “Stop it, or I won’t fuck you,” he threatens Hansol, who stares for a moment in shock before stopping his movement. Minghao rewards him by kissing him, muttering that he’s such a good boy for him.

Minghao sits back a little to tug off Hansol’s shirt, throwing it to the side of the bed. He’s quick to work his way down to Hansol’s nipples, kissing them before sucking, and Hansol bucks. Minghao immediately stops, pulling back.

“What did I say?” He warns, and Hansol pulls such a cute pouty face that Minghao almost forgives him for it.

“Stay still,” he says instead, and Hansol nods with a stuttering apology escaping his lips, and Minghao gets back to work, biting lightly at his nipples while Hansol groans, a hand coming up to his mouth to cover the volume.

Minghao lets him do it for now as he shuffles down, kissing down Hansol’s stomach until he gets to the waistline of his jeans.

“I’m going to take these off, okay?” He tells Hansol, who nods and moves his hips to make it easier for Minghao to unbuckle them and slide them off, and Hansol kicks them off once they hit his ankles. 

Minghao doesn’t touch the waistband of his briefs, just moves so that he’s laying down, his face near Hansol’s increasingly erect dick. 

“You’re going to stay still for me, aren’t you?” Minghao asks, and Hansol just nods again repeatedly, desperate for Minghao to touch him. “Cute.”

Minghao kisses his hips, moving his way towards his dick. He kisses the outline being made in his briefs, then slowly kisses his way up the line of Hansol’s dick, and Minghao can see the way he’s clenching the sheets in the corner of his eye.

Minghao kisses the tip before he stops, looking up at Hansol. “Do you want me to take these off?”

“Yes, god  _ yes,”  _ Hansol begs, and Minghao smiles cheekily.

“Then ask me nicely.”

Hansol seems frozen for a moment, thinking, but then words are spilling out his mouth so quickly. “Please, please take them off,  _ please.” _

“Good boy,” Minghao praises, then slowly works his fingers under Hansol’s waistband, pulling them up and slowly moving it down, making sure it drags lightly against Hansol’s cock. 

Hansol moans breathily again, and Minghao kisses the tip of Hansol’s cock properly this time, without the fabric, and Minghao can tell he’s struggling to keep his hips still. He sucks gently at the tip, and Hansol sharply inhales.

Minghao slowly begins to work his way down Hansol’s cock, sucking lightly as he digs his palms into Hansol’s hips, reminding him to stay still as he takes his cock deeper. Hansol’s slung his arm over his mouth, quieting his moans.

Minghao works at Hansol’s dick until he can feel the way Hansol nearly bucks into his mouth, then pulls off with a  _ pop.  _ Hansol’s breathing heavily, chest rising and falling rapidly as he tries to regain his composure. 

He moves up the bed so that he’s up near Hansol’s chest, then pulls at his arm. “Don’t cover your mouth. Don’t quieten yourself. I want to hear you. Hear you moan, beg, plead.”

Hansol reluctantly removes his arm, and Minghao kisses his chest before tugging him down so that he has his head resting on his pillow.

Minghao moves back down again, and he slides his hands under Hansol’s thighs, pushing them up until his hands rest under Hansol’s knees, pushing them out and above him. 

“Keep them there,” Minghao instructs, and Hansol’s own fingers come under his knees to pull at them, doing as Minghao asked.

Minghao goes back to sucking at Hansol’s cock, hands resting on the back of his thighs. Hansol’s breathing is occasionally broken by stuttering moans, and Minghao just continues.

“S- I’ll come if you don’t stop,” Hansol warns, and Minghao pulls off him before snickering.

“So worked up,” he teases, and Hansol flushes again. 

Minghao kisses the inner part of his thighs before he rests his head there, looking up at Hansol appreciatively. His lips are red again, and Minghao can see he’s been biting at his bottom lip. His neck is a gorgeous array of hickeys, and Minghao’s proud.

“Do you have lube?” He asks Hansol, sweetly, and Hansol looks around the room before his eyes settle on his his bedside drawer.

“Do you want me to grab it?” Hansol asks, and Minghao smiles and nods. Hansol reaches out, carefully pulling the drawer open before rifling through it until he triumphantly pulls it out. He seems unsure of what to actually do with it, so Minghao gestures for him to pass it.

Minghao keeps it clenched in his hand as he kisses back down Hansol’s thigh, then squirts some of it onto his fingers before dropping the bottle near Hansol’s leg. He does his best to warm it up before his finger teasingly traces at Hansol’s entrance, circling slowly.

Hansol looks at him impatiently, and Minghao grins before he moves so that he’s on top of Hansol, resting his hand down onto the bed on the side of Hansol’s head.

His other hand is still teasingly tracing at his entrance, and Hansol whines again.

“So impatient,” Minghao tuts, and Hansol just groans at him.

Minghao laughs again before he finally slips his finger in, and Hansol’s whole body moves upwards as he does. He pushes it until he hits his knuckle, and then slowly begins to move it in and out. 

Hansol eventually begins to grind against his hand and Minghao relents, adding a second finger. He slowly works him open, scissoring him, and then plays by keeping his fingers in to the knuckle, moving his fingers in a  _ come here  _ motion. 

Minghao’s arm that’s supporting him strains and he settles down to his elbow, his face now very close to Hansol’s. He doesn’t do anything about it though, just smirks at him before stopping the movement of his fingers.

Hansol, beginning to realise Minghao’s stopped his movements, whines again and looks pleadingly at him. Minghao just shakes his head and Hansol huffs before closing his eyes, frustrated.

Minghao moves his hand so that he can grab at Hansol’s hair and he tugs at it. Hansol  _ moans  _ with the motion, and Minghao chuckles.

“God, I was right when I said you’d love having your hair pulled,” Minghao says, and Hansol’s eyes open to look at him.

“You also said something about tying me up,” Hansol retorts, and Minghao can’t mask his surprise before he just tugs at his hair again. 

“Was that a challenge I hear?”

Hansol smiles cheekily at him and Minghao tugs again, harder. “I asked, was it a  _ challenge,  _ Hansol?”

“Y- Yes, I want you to tie me up,” Hansol begs, and Minghao rolls his eyes.

“Of course you do. But we’ll do that next time. Right now I trust you to keep yourself restrained, you won’t move if I tell you to, you got it? I’m trusting you,” Minghao warns, and Hansol looks at him before pursing his lips and then nodding.

“Words, baby,” Minghao reminds, and he sees the way Hansol swallows heavily as he moves his fingers a little in Hansol’s ass, teasing.

“I won’t move if you tell me to,” Hansol promises, and Minghao kisses him as a reward, then begins to move his fingers again. He keeps at it, increasing his pace steadily until Hansol’s moaning with each thrust, trying to encourage Minghao to do more.

Minghao waits until Hansol’s begging for Minghao to add another finger,  _ please, please I can take it, please just add another finger, just fuck me - _

Minghao kisses him to quieten his pleas, and then removes his two fingers entirely. He keeps kissing him to stifle his whines, and then looks down to see the bottle of lube. He picks it up, moving so that he can pour some more of it onto his fingers, and then pours some of it at Hansol’s entrance. Hansol flinches at the coldness of it.

“You’d like it if I poured it in, wouldn’t you? Pressed it into you, filled you up with it. Messy baby,” Minghao coos, teasing the top of the bottle at his rim. 

“Jesus Christ,” Hansol mutters, then lets out a string of curses in English. Minghao just grins before removing the bottle, then sits up so that he can finally remove his own shirt. He takes the condom out of the pocket of his pants, placing it on the bed before sliding off his pants and underwear.

Hansol’s staring appreciatively, muttering to himself. 

“What’s that?” Minghao asks, and Hansol just smiles warmly.

“I’m asking if you’re real, because oh my  _ God,”  _ Hansol replies, and Minghao laughs before ducking down to kiss him.

“Very real,” Minghao tells him, and Hansol just moans against the kiss.

Minghao’s fingers move back down to Hansol’s entrance, and he slips in two and works at Hansol for a couple minutes until he feels he can add a third finger. Hansol’s holding his breath, and he’s tensing, and Minghao kisses him while praising him, reminding him to relax and breathe. 

Minghao’s finally able to thrust the three fingers in and out with ease, and he looks to see how tightly Hansol’s holding onto his knees, how hard he’s biting his lip now.

Minghao pulls his fingers out to grab the condom, and Hansol’s whining again about the sudden loss. Minghao opens the condom and rolls it on, and then guides his cock to Hansol’s entrance.

He begins to slide in, groaning as Hansol tenses around him before he seems to remember to relax. He rests his other elbow down on the other side of Hansol’s head, going slowly until he’s finally resting at his hilt.

Hansol’s still holding his knees, has his eyes closed as he breathes heavily, trying to adjust to Minghao. Minghao stays there, even as Hansol slowly begins to open his eyes and look at Minghao pleadingly again, a slight pout to his lips.

“You can move,” Hansol whispers, and Minghao smiles patiently down at him.

“I know,” is his reply, and Hansol just pouts more as it seems Minghao won’t move. 

“Please?” Hansol asks, and Minghao hums in consideration. 

“When I feel like it. Remember, don’t move,” Minghao replies, and Hansol whines again. But Minghao just stays there, kissing at Hansol’s jaw until even he’s starting to feel desperate.

He pulls out and thrusts back in harshly, and Hansol grunts as he’s moved up the bed forcefully. Minghao’s head drops as he begins to thrust into Hansol, focusing on going as deep as he can and as forcefully as he can.

Hansol’s swearing in English again, and Minghao just thrusts harder and faster into him until he starts to feel it - Hansol’s grinding down against him, and then one of his fingers slip from his grip, his foot dropping to the bed.

Minghao stops again, and Hansol immediately begins beginning. “No, no  _ please  _ I’m sorry, just - shit, just keep going,  _ please.” _

“What did I say?” Minghao asks, and Hansol whines pitifully. 

“What did I say, Hansol?” Minghao repeats, and is responded with Hansol just grinding down against him, trying to get him to move.

“I said not to move, didn’t I?” 

Hansol squeezes his eyes shut, but he stops his movements. Minghao, however, isn’t having it. He pulls out of Hansol completely, who cries out for him again, but Minghao pays no heed. Just forcefully moves Hansol’s hand that’s keeping his remaining knee up, then moves so that he’s on one side of Hansol.

“I’m sorry, I’m  _ sorry,”  _ Hansol’s repeating, but Minghao just taps his hip. 

“Roll over. Onto your back,” Minghao orders, and Hansol scrambles quickly to follow the instruction. He’s facing the way Minghao is sitting, giving him the best pouty look Minghao has seen tonight.

Minghao moves so that his knees are either side of Hansol, and then grabs at Hansol’s wrists, moving them to rest on his back. He keeps his grip tight on his wrists, forcing Hansol to keep them there.

Hansol’s still pleading for Minghao, who removes one of his hands.

“I told you not to move, and you did. I’m going to slap you, okay? Just once. You remember your safeword, right?” Minghao asks, because while Hansol deserves to be punished right now, Minghao refuses to try anything that Hansol might be uncomfortable with without his consent.

“Okay, and yes,” Hansol says, sounding embarrassed, and Minghao just smiles to himself.

“What is it?”

“Red.”

“Good boy,” Minghao praises, and then holds his hand up above Hansol’s ass before bringing it down once. He watches as Hansol’s asscheek goes pink, but then quickly fades. Hansol, to Minghao’s delight, moans after the initial flinch.

Minghao rubs at the spot he hit, then leans down and kisses it. Hansol goes to squirm but stops himself, and Minghao lets it slide.

He moves his hand to hold Hansol’s wrist again, keeping both of his hands trapped onto his back. Minghao places his cock between Hansol’s asscheeks, thrusting between them while Hansol lets out little whines.

Minghao finally moves to thrust properly into Hansol again, hammering into him as he keeps Hansol’s wrists locked behind him. Keeps going until he can feel himself coming, and makes sure he thrusts deeply as he finishes.

Hansol’s moans have become louder and louder, as have Minghao’s, and Minghao loudly groans as he slowly pulls out. He moves to get the condom off, tying it and leaning over to put it in the bin by the side of the bed.

He looks at Hansol, who’s laying on the bed - and, despite Minghao’s hands no longer holding his wrists - has kept his hands there, looking fucked out and so, so desperate. 

Minghao gestures for him to roll over, and Hansol gingerly does so. Minghao moves so that he’s between Hansol’s thighs again, lips just above Hansol’s incredibly hard cock.

“You’re going to tell me when you’re going to come,” Minghao says before he sucks on Hansol’s cock, only there for a little before Hansol breathily moans that he’s about to come.

Minghao pulls off his cock and lets his hand continue his movements, jacking off Hansol until the other’s hips are raising, back arching as he comes on his stomach and chest.

“Baby that was so good,” Minghao praises, kissing him softly. “So, so good. Thank you.”

Hansol’s just breathing heavily, eyes closed as he finishes coming. Minghao kisses at his jaw until he feels Hansol slowly coming back with it, the other beginning to move under him.

“Hey, it’s okay, take it easy. You did so well,” Minghao continues, and Hansol mumbles out something that Minghao doesn’t catch. 

“We have to clean up now though,” Minghao says, and Hansol groans, this time in annoyance. “Come on, let’s do it now before you hate yourself later for it. After that we can cuddle, because I like cuddling and you can deal for a bit.”

“I also like cuddling,” Hansol manages to say, and Minghao feels a laugh escape him.

“Good. Come on, shower time.” Minghao moves off him, standing up and stretching as he looks around for something decent to wear to the showers.

Hansol groans again, and Minghao sighs before grabbing his hand, helping him move up. Eventually he’s able to coax Hansol into standing, and he pulls an oversized shirt he finds over his head. It’s probably Seungcheol’s, but oh well. 

Hansol is able to shuffle to the showers, and Minghao joins him to gently wash him down, praising him quietly the entire time. The showers are, thankfully, empty right now, letting them take their time.

Hansol is pliant and easy, but he’s also sleepy and exhausted, but Minghao is finally able to get them both back to the room safely. Hansol flops down on his bed and Minghao joins him.

“Do you want to be the big spoon or the little spoon?” Minghao asks, and Hansol hums tiredly. 

“Little,” he mumbles out, already sounding half asleep, and Minghao moves so that he’s pressed up against the back of Hansol, throwing an arm across his waist and entangling their legs.

Hansol’s asleep quickly, and Minghao is quick to follow.

* * *

After that, Hansol and Minghao explore and push the boundaries.

Hansol gets his challenge, wrists tied behind his back as Minghao fucks him, then above his head onto the headboard. Minghao teases him so that he isn’t allowed to come one night, two, and then makes him come so many times Hansol pleads for him to stop. 

But more than finding out what Hansol likes in sex - to be roughed around with, to be praised and called a good boy, to have all control taken away - he also finds out more about Hansol. He likes reading philosophy and about space, he likes watching movies and is incredibly good to his parents.

And Minghao wants to ruin him everytime he sees him, but he also wants to hold his hand and kiss him and be his boyfriend. So he’s kind of fucked there, because he  _ knows  _ this relationship is just a friends-with-benefits thing. If Minghao fucks it up by catching feelings - well. It’s the rule in all these kind of relationships. You call it off.

But Minghao is selfish, because if Hansol pushes him away after knowing Minghao’s true feelings, then he doesn’t want to do it at all. He’d rather just keep his feelings locked up, contained in his chest, and tell his heart to shut up while they fuck.

At this point the entire group knows about what the two of them have going on, and no one’s said anything because it’s just another couple to add to the list of their relationships in the group. But eventually Junhui brings it up, when the two of them are settling to sleep.

“Listen, about Hansol,” he starts, and Minghao feels the way he suddenly becomes incredibly nervous at his next words. “I’ve heard… things and uh, if you like Hansol, you might want to talk about it.”

_ "Things?”  _

Junhui nods, staring at his phone stubbornly. “Yeah.”

“Look, I know it’s not smart to do this whole sort of … situation, especially if one likes the other, but I’d rather just have this.”

He’d rather have Hansol like this than not at all. 

Junhui frowns, looking at him now. “You’d rather fuck him than date him?”

“I… Why can’t I do both?”

“You just suggested you’d rather leave it at fucking,” Junhui points out, and Minghao shakes his head.

“No, I’d just rather have this at least, than nothing at all.”

“Why nothing at all?”

“Because if Hansol finds out, he’ll stop it, right? That’s what you  _ do  _ in these situations. It’s what I should have done when I figured it out.”

Junhui’s eyes widen. “Wait, you actually like him then?”

“I thought you realised, otherwise why are you bringing this up?”

Junhui suddenly snaps his attention back to his phone. “Nope, nevermind, I’m not getting involved.”

Minghao throws his pillow at him. “Yes you are, you’re getting involved right now.”

Junhui smugly slides the pillow under his head, much to Minghao’s annoyance, and refuses to say anything more. Minghao goes to sleep without a pillow and with too many confusing thoughts whirling around.

* * *

One day, while Minghao is out on a bench studying, a girl slides to sit across from him.

“Hello,” he says politely, despite wanting to say  _ I’m studying, go away. _

He thinks he recognises her from somewhere, but he’s not too sure. A class, perhaps, or a lecture.

“Minghao, right?” She asks, and he nods.

“Who’re you?”

“Just… interested. Listen, you know Hansol Choi, right? You guys are friends, or… more, I’ve heard.”

“I don’t think that’s your business,” Minghao tells her curtly, but she’s unfazed. 

“Listen, I hate to break it to you, but he’s really just interested in fucking people and that’s it. Don’t expect anything more.”

“Who says I’m expecting more?”

She shrugs, unconcerned. He frowns at her. 

“Seriously, who are you?” He asks her, because he’s really not liking the way she’s talking right now. She doesn’t reply, just stands up and walks away.

“What… the hell,” he asks himself, distracted from his studying for a while as he thinks over the encounter.

It bugs him for the rest of the week, enough that even Hansol seems to pick it up over text. He asks what’s up, and Minghao just. Doesn’t know what to think.

Something doesn’t match up, he figures, with the way she talked about Hansol. With the way that Junhui talked about it a few weeks ago. 

When he sees Hansol the next time, he sets out to ask him about it instead of pinning him to his bed like usual.

“A girl like, weirdly approached me the other day,” he starts, and Hansol seems confused.

“I mean, you’re gay, isn’t it weird no matter what?”

Minghao shoves at him. “Come on, it wasn’t like that. She asked if I knew you,” he trails off, unsure if he wants to say what she asked. If he asks, and Hansol confirms it, Minghao’s not sure how to handle it. 

“And?” Hansol prompts, and Minghao’s decided there’s no going back now.

“She told me not to expect anything else other than just you wanting to fuck,” he mutters out, and Hansol is confused for a few moments, jaw open and eyes wide as he works it out.

“Oh my God,” he finally says, putting his head into his hands. 

“What? Do you know her?”

“Yeah,” Hansol complains. “Yeah, I do. Remember when you told me you heard the rumour of me being a straight dude who just liked fucking? Yeah, that was her doing. I rejected her at orientation, because you know, I’m  _ gay,  _ and suddenly it’s going around that I’m ... “

“A fuckboy,” Minghao finishes, and Hansol sighs. 

“So she’s just… out here to ruin your sex life?”

“And apparently my dating life.”

It takes Minghao too long to figure out what Hansol means. “So you actually… wouldn’t mind dating people that you’re um, fucking?”

Hansol keeps his head in his hands, not replying. Minghao nudges him, heart pounding in his chest, and finally Hansol looks at him. He looks dejected, making Minghao’s stomach sink, and he’s tempted to hug him and cuddle him to make him feel better.

“I wouldn’t mind, no,” Hansol says, and Minghao’s pretty sure he’s never seen Hansol’s cheeks this red except for when he’s begging.

“Right, and… if I asked? For you to date me?” God, Minghao is stupid, he’s so stupid, he’s about to lose it all -

“I wouldn’t mind that either,” Hansol responds, and Minghao’s convinced he’s heard wrong until Hansol smiles weakly, hesitantly, at him. Nervous, terrified, just like him.

So Minghao asks, and Hansol says yes, and Minghao just gets to laugh as he pins Hansol down, remembering that there was such a time that he thought of Hansol as a straight fuckboy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk i have no excuse except it's 3am and I started a nsfw twt, in which I'll be posting all abt sub hansol bc I'm a big enthusiast, and it can be found [here](https://twitter.com/boxedupsunshine)  
> i rlly just want people to yell with about sub hansol ok i wont apologise


End file.
